


It Was Supposed To Be Secret!

by MoparFlavor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Embarrassment, Hangover, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoparFlavor/pseuds/MoparFlavor
Summary: Daniel finds out something about Lando he wishes he hadn't...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Robert Kubica





	It Was Supposed To Be Secret!

Daniel was tired, half naked and hung over. He could feel it all over his body. His eyelids were heavy and he was slumped over on his couch, slowly finishing off a bottle of orange juice. He was embarrassed for himself, but he honestly couldn't give a fuck.

He suddenly got a feeling he was needed somewhere. And he remembered.

"The meeting!"

He jumped up, rushing to get his clotheson , throwing on a pair of slides and bolting out the door, phone in hand. Dan then remembered Lando last night. Lando was extremely tired after the race, and had gone to his hotel room early. Dan knew that Lando was gonna be late, so he made ghe decision to go and get his teammate.

***

Danirl rounded the corner to Lando's room, almost slipping and falling on the floor. He steadied himself and bolted down the hall, getting to his young teammate's room. He didm't even bother knocking, throwing open the door and running inside.

"Lando, we're gonna be late-", and he paused, the scene in front of him was something he'd never forget.

It was Lando and Robert Kubica, laying in the queen-sized bed, the blankets on the floor, both butt naked, making love. And they were both clearly enjoying it. Daniel was mortified, and he screamed, covering his eyes. 

Robert and Lando shrieked in unison, the younger man scrambling to get the blankets, covering him and his secret lover. "Get out!", Robert shouted, making Dan immediately ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. He sunk to the floor and crawled over to the wall, curling up in a ball. He couldn't believe that Lando was havinb sex with Robert fucking Kubica. It was wrong for so many reasons.

Robert slipped out of the room, now fully clothed, looking at Daniel. He whispered, "I am so sorry," and ran away. 

Daniel would need time to process all of this shit.


End file.
